O que posso fazer ?
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Há dúvidas na voz dele, no olhar dele. Eu não queria ver isso, eu não quero ver esse amor que brilha até quando estamos no meio do fim do mundo. Spoiler 5x22, Wincest. Presente para Celocaputo. Porque ele é divo.


**O que posso fazer?**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: **Challenge NFF Maio/2010, **Missing Scene, Spoiler (5x22), POV (Dean Winchester), Slash MxM, Wincest.

Advertências: Cena de sexo homossexual implícita, sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [ X ] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Há dúvidas na voz dele, no olhar dele. Eu não queria ver isso, eu não quero ver esse amor que brilha até quando estamos no meio do fim do mundo.

**Dean's POV**

Depois de conversar com Bobby, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. Vou andando e me aproximo do carro. Tomei minha decisão. Não a que eu gostaria, nem a que eu aprecie, apenas foi uma decisão necessária.

Eu não preciso gostar, preciso?

Ele está lá, parecendo tão calmo, tomando sua cerveja. Então finalmente ele nota minha chegada. Meu rosto trai meu desespero?

- "Ei."

A voz dele parece tão em paz. Tudo parece tão normal, mesmo que nada esteja normal. Pego a garrafa fria, quase gelada, nada digo, não há sorriso, só há...

- "Dean? O que foi?"

Ele sempre sabe... Meu irmão está comigo há tempo demais para não conseguir ler em mim quando preciso dizer algo, quando sinto algo.

- "Eu estou dentro." Falo de uma vez, não há mais o que possa ser feito. Eu não quero estar nessa situação, eu apenas... Estou sem opções.

- "Dentro do quê?" Meu irmão pergunta. Eu preferia não ter que dar a resposta que darei. Eu preferia tanta coisa. Somos joguetes de Miguel e Lúcifer numa história de que não queríamos ser os protagonistas, ou ao menos de que eu não queria que ele, Sam, fosse o protagonista.

- "De todo o plano com Satã. Estou dentro." Mais sinto que vejo a descrença de Sam. Eu não consigo olhar diretamente para ele. Acho que nem consigo olhar diretamente para mim. Não alcanço a graça de aceitar, mas é o correto. Eu odeio ter que fazer o que é o certo.

- "Vai me deixar dizer sim?"

Há dúvidas na voz dele, no olhar dele. Eu não queria ver isso, eu não quero ver esse amor que brilha até quando estamos no meio do fim do mundo.

- "Não. Não é bem assim. Não me cabe deixar ou não você fazer qualquer coisa. Você já é um homem crescido. Bem, crescido até demais." Isso não é hora de eu ter alguns pensamentos nada sacrossantos, mas eu os tenho assim mesmo.

- "Se é isso que você quer, eu vou te apoiar." E nem sei de onde me veio coragem para dizer essas coisas. Só sei que é preciso.

- "É a última coisa que pensei que você diria."

Será que Sam sabe o quão certo ele está? Não é sequer algo em que eu pensaria. Tempos de horror, decisões movidas a pavor e desespero. E eu ainda não consigo olhar para ele...

- "Talvez seja. Não vou mentir para você. Isso vai contra cada fibra do meu corpo." Será que ele nota que eu simplesmente não tenho coragem para fazer com que nossos olhares se encontrem? Mas eu sinto que ele me olha, ele procura por mim.

Então deixo as memórias fluírem. São tantas... Algumas doem. Outras me confortam.

- "A verdade é que cuidar de você era o meu trabalho, sabe? Mas, mais que isso, é quase quem eu sou. Você não é mais criança, Sam, não posso continuar te tratando como uma. Talvez eu tenha que crescer um pouco, também." Baixo minha cabeça por momentos. Acho que jamais terei coragem de falar novamente assim.

Estou despido de meu orgulho como nunca estive antes, estou admitindo que ele é alguém que já não precisa de mim, que é capaz de escolher e que... Pode ir adiante em algo que eu não sei como acaba. O que mais posso fazer além de tomar cerveja com ele?

- "Não sei se temos a mínima chance, mas..." Eu vou entregar meu irmão ao demônio. Não é lindo? Nós dois bebendo cerveja enquanto eu planejo ajudar Sam a se entregar a Lúcifer. A cena pode até parecer um tanto patética, no entanto, o que mais posso fazer além disso?

O que mais eu posso dizer?

- "Sei que se alguém pode fazer isso é você."

Ouço Sam agradecer. Eu o reconheço como forte, responsável e homem... Embora já o tenha reconhecido como meu amor e meu homem há bem mais tempo. Droga, porque temos que passar por isso? Eu não quero que ele vá... Que se vá de mim.

- "Se é isso que você quer..." Minha tentativa para ele dizer que não, ele não vai fazer isso. Finalmente olho para ele, sério, agoniado, contrito, tudo dói, minha alma grita... - "É isso mesmo que você quer?"

A vez dele desviar o olhar. Há horas nesse relacionamento que simplesmente não conseguimos manter contato visual...

- "Eu deixei ele sair, tenho que colocá-lo de volta."

Parece tão simples. Olhamo-nos por momentos. Eu desvio o olhar, novamente. Não consigo, não posso, encarar Sam. - "Tudo bem." E não está nada minimamente bem! - "É isso então." Engulo mais cerveja. Queria muito poder entrar em coma alcoólico...

Talvez haja algo. Anos demais nessa vida inglória, anos demais pelas estradas da perdição, do desconsolo e da dor.

- "Se o pai estivesse vivo..." Eu começo a falar e me interrompo com saudades dele. Isso é ridículo, mas ele era meu pai!

- "Teria vergonha de eu ter libertado Lúcifer?"

A voz de Sammy me lembra um garotinho que há muito ele não é. Do que diabos ele está falando? Paro a garrafa de cerveja a meio caminho da boca. - "Idiota."

- "Ok."

A coisa é séria. Sam está tão ensimesmado que nem notou que estou sério como poucas vezes. Ele não entende que vamos ter que lidar com isso da melhor maneira possível. Escute-me...

- "Samuel..."

- "Por Deus, Dean, agora estou desesperado."

Talvez porque ninguém o chame de Samuel, nem mesmo eu? Talvez porque tenho o olhar de meu pai? Talvez porque eu queria poder protegê-lo?

Tantos talvezes. Só uma opção. - "Não é nada disso." Eu tento novamente conversar com ele, escute-me...

- "Sabe, Dean, já não me importo mais com o que você pensa de mim. Acho que tudo que fiz teve um motivo. Eu tentei demais, por tempo demais, que você entendesse quem eu sou e como me sinto, mas ao que parece esse dia nunca vai chegar, então vamos parar com essa conversa por aqui."

Ele não está me ouvindo? Onde ele está com a cabeça? Eu pretendo dizer algo. Não consigo.

- "Olha, se não me quer mais com você, eu não me importo. Não mais."

Ele não entende? Parece que se vai. Não posso deixar.

- "Sammy, eu tenho muito orgulho de você." Digo com tudo que vibra em mim. Meu amor.

- "Dean."

- "Vamos entrar, vamos entrar na casa. Agora." Eu não quero mais cervejas, nem quero mais conversar a respeito.

- "Para que?"

Eu inspiro ar, o mais forte que posso. E eu simplesmente arrasto meu irmão de lá. - "Por que eu preciso te mostrar que eu vou te amar para todo o sempre, não importa o que aconteça."

E nós dois simplesmente sumimos. Eu me perdi nele, no olhar dele, na boca que encaixa na minha, em tudo que somos um para o outro. A doçura do momento deixando um gosto amargo de pânico, de perda. Eu não quero que ele faça isso...

Eu não quero que ele me deixe.

E Sam entra em meu corpo para acalmar meu desespero, minha alma doendo, meu desejo gritando nos ouvidos dele, minha pele derretendo contra a dele, meu prazer se espalhando entre nós dois.

Eu grito...

Dou gemidos...

Dane-se se Bobby pode ouvir. Eu não ligo mais. Tudo que tenho, que amo, que preciso.

Sam...

FIM

* * *

Eu sei que ficou curta. Mas depois do tanto que eu chorei não dava pra me perder em mil voltas. Reviews são necessárias para não saber que eu sou maníaca sozinha... U_U Alguém me abraça? (Chora ainda lembrando do episódio) Fã é uma coisa muito louca...


End file.
